An Ordinary Life
by Misty Rain the Female Warrior
Summary: A pair of twins gets injured and ends up in the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol. Both don't remember anything but their names and the fact that they are siblings. They decide to live an ordinary life in Ylisstol while they are regaining their memories. But then one day... *AU: Set in the modern-day type of Ylisse. Fem!MU x Chrom and Male!MU x Sumia. Constructive criticism is welcome.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my fanfiction! The main pairings are: Isabella (my female MU) x Chrom and Zack (my male MU) x Sumia. The side pairings will be revealed during the story. Remember, this is set in a modern-day AU, so no magic or swords or anything. I still hope you like it though! :) Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames! **

**Zack and Isabella both have brown hair. Isabella's hair is long and tied up in a ponytail and Zack's hair is short. Zack is a bit taller than Isabella and 5 minutes older than her. However, Isabella can be a bit smarter than him.**

**Let's go on with the prologue!**

* * *

_Zack heard Isabella's scream from a distance. Both have ran away far from their brutal father, Validar, but the storm they were in will be like crossing the ocean on foot during a hurricane. He ran to his twin sister, whose cheek was bruised and bleeding._

_"Is! Are you okay?" he asked in fright._

_"I'm fine," she lied. "Just a damn sharp rock." She needed a medic now! She's hurting a lot! And the rain is not helping at all. They need to get out of this storm, and quick!_

_"Zack, call me anything you like because of this, but..." she began. "We'll need to split up."_

_Zack could not believe his ears. Did his sister just really say that? "No, Is! No way!"_

_"We have to! Having one another will slow us both down and we'll never make it through this stupid storm!" Isabella looked around for some openings she and her brother could use to separate._

_"I'm not leaving you, Is! You're the sister I've always wanted! I can't be away from you!" Zack knew his twin was going to ignore him. _Fine. We'll separate. Anything to make you happy, _he thought. _

_"Okay, Zack. I'll go this way," she stated as she pointed to an opening. "And you'll go this way! We might end up at the same place to unite."_

_"We 'might'?"_

_"It's just a guess, but you know my guesses are always right." She smiled to her twin brother. "I'll see you later, alligator!" She hugged him tightly and left to the opening before he could say a word. He sighed. That's his sister. He ran to the opening he's supposed to go._

_Hours later, the storm did not change. It was still horrible. The winds were like sharp swords and the rain were pebbles falling from the sky. To top that off, thunder and lightning came about, which will make Isabella and Zack's journeys hard. _

_Isabella was running for a really long time and no home or cottage or nothing!_ Please, let there be light at least! _she thought to herself as she bit her lip. She continued to__ run until she saw a bit of light. She smiled to herself as she ran to the light. The light turned out to be a fancy-looking home! Jackpot! She ran up the steps to the home and was about to knock on the door until she got hit at the back of her head by something big. She fell unconscious. Her mind went blank. Her ears were ringing. She felt like nothing. There was nothing she could do._

_Just then, someone opened the door. It was a man around Isabella's age with short blue hair. He looked down and saw the woman unconscious and hurt. He was shocked at the sight. He carried her on his shoulder, went back inside the home, and called out, "Lissa! Emm! We've got a problem here!" He looked at Isabella's hurt face. He thought she had a pretty face minus the bleeding and the bruise. Wait, what was he thinking? But it's no lie. Her face is sort of pretty..._

_Meanwhile, Zack was lost. Completely lost. He has no clue where he is. _Damn it! _he thought angrily._ I should've never agreed to separate from Isabella! _He suddenly saw light. His eyes widened. As happy as he was, he ran to the light without a second thought. It wasn't a home...it was a...CAR! He stopped, frozen in his tracks. The car was moving pretty fast. He can't escape from that!_

_In a car was a woman named Sumia. She was around Zack's age with light brown hair and a sweet face. She wanted to get out of the storm, so she had to get home ASAP. Just then, she noticed Zack thanks to her lights. She panicked and turned the car around. However, the rear end of the car hit Zack and send him flying. He crashed into a tree, rendering him unconscious. He couldn't feel his face, and he couldn't move. Is he...dead?_

_Sumia got out the car with her umbrella, opened it up, and ran to the unconscious man. She gasped. _What have I done?! _she thought._ _She was thinking what to do. The hospital is closed and she can't heal people properly! She dragged him to her car and made him lay down at the back seat. She buckled all the buckles there, just in case if he falls down. She went to the driver's seat and drove off again. She couldn't forgive herself for hurting Zack like that. She called herself dumb and stupid for it as she arrived to her home later. She turned off the car, went to the back seat, and unbuckled all the buckles she did back there. Zack was safe. She sighed in relief as she carried Zack on her shoulder into her home. She put him on a coach nice and carefully. She couldn't stand to look at his scraped face! It was her fault for it! Although, he would be kind of cute without the scrapes. She caught herself saying that. She thought that would be ridiculous. She focused on healing him._

_She looked at the time. It was almost midnight. She guessed she had to miss some sleep just so she could help him! She went upstairs and find some healing supplies to heal Zack. She hoped she could do heal him properly this time!_

* * *

**There you go! The prologue to this story! How was it?**

**I won't be updating often, so don't bail on this story if you're liking it so far.**

**Review, follow, and/or favorite! It would be much appreciated!**

**I'll see you all later! Love you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's the second chapter!**

**Cormag Ravenstaff: Thanks for the advice! I'll do that for you!**

**GunLord500: Thanks! :D**

* * *

Zack felt some things on his face that made him think his face was taped. With one finger, he touched the "taped" parts of his face. They felt like bandages. He opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around. He was on a coach in a living room. _Where am I? _he thought. He smelled something...tasty. He smelled eggs and sausages. Zack got out of the coach and walked to where the smells were coming from. He stumbled a little bit, but he managed to go into the kitchen. He saw a girl his age with light-brown hair wearing an apron. She was holding two pans with eggs and sausages. She humming a song. He has no clue who she is, so he said, "Hey."

The girl twirled around and saw Zack. "O-oh! You're awake!" Some of the egg yolk dripped out of the pan and onto the oven. "Oh no!" She let go of both pans and wiped the yolk with her oven mitten. Zack griped on the pans.

"You know, you could use a napkin for wiping that," Zack suggested. The girl looked back at Zack, who was holding the pans.

"Y-you shouldn't hold those-" she stammered.

"I think I can handle holding these," Zack cut her off. The girl took a deep breath.

"What's your name?" she asked. "My name is Sumia." Zack began thinking. _Name...name...name... _he thought. _Name..._ He couldn't remember his name. He shrugged as an answer.

"What?! You don't know your name?" Sumia asked again.

"Well, not this minute, I think," Zack replied.

Sumia sighed again. "Sorry about knocking you out with my car. I mean, you just appeared on the road and-" Zack looked confused. _What is she talking about?_

"I just got scared and...darn, I'm just so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Sumia finished. What should Zack say? He doesn't remember her knocking him out...at all!

"Sumia," he began. "I forgive you, though I'll admit, I don't remember you knocking me out with your car." Sumia's eyes widened.

"But...it was just last night!"

Zack began thinking again. He shrugged again. "Don't remember." Suddenly, Sumia gasped.

"You must have amnesia!" she stated as she face-palmed. "I'm so stupid! Letting you crash that tree..." She looked like she was about to cry.

"H-hey! It's alright, Sumia!" Zack reassured her. "I-it's not your fault!"

"B-but, you forgot everything! I made you crash into a tree after all!"

"It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you." She looked at him with huge puppy-dog eyes, which made him blush.

"But..." she repeated. A few tears escaped her eyes. "Your memory..."

"Hey, I could get it back. Don't worry." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. She wiped her tears away and smiled back.

"Right." She went back to the oven and grabbed the handles of the pans. "Maybe you'll stay with me until your memories come back. You okay with that?" Zack nodded.

...

Later, the two ate breakfast and talked to each other. Sumia works in a wedding shop. She sells floral wedding dresses and flowers and bouquets of any color. She also can be hired to play as a flower girl in weddings. It turns out she's a fan of flowers. She's clumsy, so she always trips more than 5x a day. She lives with her adoptive mother, Phila, and adoptive sister, Cordelia, who had a trip that involved their business. Zack found it fascinating to learn about Sumia. After all, she is his friend.

Sumia looked at the clock, then back at Zack, and said, "If you want, I'm going to meet some of my friends in 15 minutes. Do you want to come?"

Zack nodded. "I would like to see some new people." Sumia smiled and he smiled back. They both finished breakfast. Sumia took off her apron and was about to get something, but the brown-haired guy stopped her. She looked puzzled. He pointed at his face. "What's with the bandages?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! I covered every bleeding spot I could find!"

"Well, it feels uncomfortable. Can you take some off?"

"Oh. Well, sure." She held a Band-Aid on his face and swiped it off. Zack flinched and covered the spot she removed it from with his hand.

"Omigosh! Are you okay?" Sumia asked.

"I'm fine, just CAREFULLY remove the band-aids." Sumia nodded as she carefully removed the Band-Aids from his face. He felt a little uneasy with her being so close to him and touching him. What was that feeling he had? She stopped after she removed the Band-Aid from his cheek.

"That should do it. Meanwhile, you need some fresh clothes. You could catch a lot of attention in those clothes you're wearing." Zack looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a robe that was black, gold, and purple with a tattered T-Shirt underneath and he was wearing tattered jeans. He was barefoot. Sumia left to get Zack new clothes. He sat back down on a chair and looked around the kitchen. It looked like an old-fashioned kitchen. He looked at the living room. It looked a bit old-fashioned too, but also had modern-looking furniture and a TV too. Is the house old?

Sumia came back with a fresh set of clothes for Zack. There was a plain white shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, sneakers, and a jacket. She handed them to Zack and he took them.

"These are all I can find that a normal boy would wear," said Sumia.

Zack smiled. "These will be fine. Thanks. I'm Zack." Wait, where did that come from? Huh, he remembered his name!

Sumia's eyes sparkled. "You remember your name! Yay!"

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." He walked out of the kitchen and went back to his room to change.

* * *

Isabella had a dream...not a dream, a nightmare. She was in dark place. Pitch black darkness was around her. She saw a figure come out of the darkness. It was a man with purple-gray-ish skin and red snake eyes. He had black hair rising and was wearing the robe she was wearing. He was approaching a little girl...that looks like a younger version of her. Right next to her was a boy that seemed to look like her twin, but he had short hair. Who was he?

"Father..." the little girl spoke softly. "Where's mother?"

"Yes, father, where is she?" the little boy said.

Their father looked surprisingly happy. What was he so happy about? "My children..."

"Where's mother?" the siblings said in union.

The father ignored them and said, "Let's go back home, shall we?" He was going to leave, but the two children just stood there.

"We can't go without mother, father. Where is she?" the girl asked one more time.

"Yeah, we're a family!"

The man scoffed. "I said, let's go back-"

"Where's mother?!" the children repeated, worried and sorrowful looks on their faces. Isabella walked toward them, but stopped when the father yelled at them, "Who cares about your mother?! I care about going back home! You two understand?!" The children looked heartbroken. They started to burst into tears. Isabella cannot believe this man's behavior.

"B-but..." the girl whimpered. "Mother..."

"We care about Mother!" the boy yelled at his father. The father grabbed the poor boy's hair and yanked it up.

"How dare you take that tone to your own father, boy!" the man shouted at the poor boy's face.

"Y-you can't do that to Zack!" the girl cried out. The man grabbed the girl's hair and yanked it up to his face.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, stupid girl!" The girl continued crying. The boy, Zack, continued to cry as well. Isabella ran to them, but the father left with them.

"Hey! Get back here!" she yelled. _The nerves of that bastard! _she thought angrily. She could've helped those children. She could've beat the man until he wasn't moving. It was very wrong of him to abuse them like that.

_"What the-did she just talk?" _said a girl's voice. Isabella looked around. She saw no one. Where did that voice come from?

_"I could've sworn I heard her say something. Maybe it's just me?" _Isabella suddenly saw something that made her wake up and shot up from the bed she was in. A sharp pain nipped the back of her head. She grunted a little and put her hand on the aching spot. It feels fluffy...for some reason. She looked around and saw a girl with blonde hair in pigtails. She was wearing a pale yellow tank and some shorts.

"Who are you?" asked Isabella. "Where am I?"

The girl answered, "My name is Lissa. You're in my house." Isabella looked around. The room she's in looked fancy. Is Lissa rich or something?

"What's your name?" Lissa asked. Isabella thought for a minute. Her name couldn't come up. She saw an 'I' though.

"I...don't know. I know my name starts with an 'I'," the brown-haired woman answered. Lissa gasped.

"I knew it! Emm and I knew it!" she said to herself.

"Know what?" Isabella paused. "And who's 'Emm'?"

"Ugh, stop talking to yourself..." Lissa whispered to herself. She faced Isabella. "Emmeryn is my older sister. We both thought you might have amnesia." She sighed. "At least you're fine." There was silence in the room. Isabella decided to get up. Her legs felt like jelly, but she managed to make baby steps. Lissa supported her whenever she fell. Lissa lead her to the kitchen, where they were going to eat breakfast. In the kitchen, a woman was there. She had Lissa's hair color, but she was wearing green and pale yellow clothing. Her hair was curled and hangs on her shoulders.

"Good morning, stranger," she greeted with a smile. "Oh, and good morning, Lissa."

Lissa smiled. "This is Emmeryn, the one I told you about." Isabella nodded. The woman did look pretty, like she fell from heaven.

"You two can have a seat. I'll cook you two something, okay?" Emmeryn asked. They nodded. Emm went to cook breakfast for the two. Meanwhile, Lissa started a conversation with Isabella.

It turns out Emmeryn was the president/"queen" of Ylisse. No wonder their house is very fancy. Lissa's older brother, Chrom, saved Isabella from the storm that happened the other night. Isabella didn't remember a storm, but decided not to tell Lissa. Chrom and Lissa both were considered "royalty" along with Emmeryn, since their first "king"/president was like royalty since he united everyone in pre-Ylisse and had a special birthmark. Emmeryn makes laws, but not so much; however, like a normal president, she can veto laws or not veto laws. She's in charge of Ylisse's armed forces too. She was more like a president than a queen, but she rules every inch of Ylisse and she never gets out of office until she's dead.

Lissa wants to be a doctor when she grows up. She always liked making people feel better. She would always bring a first-aid kit just about anywhere she goes, just in case a friend might get hurt. She's trustworthy when it comes to healing people. She also has a friend who wants to be a doctor too named Maribelle. She's from another country called Themis though.

Chrom is very athletic and smart. He even has a scholarship. He has a lot of friends, male and female alike. Every teenager in Ylisse wanted to be like him. When Emmeryn reaches her final years, everyone will love Chrom as the royal president. He's friendly and very helpful.

"Wow, it seems like Chrom is a great guy," Isabella complimented.

"Oh, he is, stranger," Emmeryn spoke as she placed the plates full of food in front of the two.

"Call me Isabella," she said to her. Wait, Isabella? Is that her name?

"Wait, you remember now?" Lissa asked. She nodded.

"Yeah...I guess."

Emmeryn set down a plate full of breakfast for herself and sat down with Isabella and Lissa. "So, Isabella, he is a great man. A perfect example of me, people always say."

"So, where is he now?"

"He's meeting up with his friends now."

"Wait, he left?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?" Isabella suggested.

Emmeryn pursed her lips. "To be honest, I don't know where he's going to."

"Well, it's somewhere in the mall, I know that," Lissa answered with her mouth full of breakfast.

"Thank you, Lissa." The beautiful woman looked toward Isabella. "I'll drive you to the mall. Is that okay, Isabella?" The brown-haired woman nodded as she took a bite from a scrambled egg. Emm smiled.

"Change first, Isabella. With you wearing that in public..." Lissa shot her outfit a disgusted look. Isabella looked down at her outfit. Her shirt was pretty torn as well as her pair of slacks. Her robe was pretty dirty too. All that she was wearing on her feet were mucky socks. She did look horrible.

"No worries, Isabella! Emm's got some cute clothes that could fit you."

Emmeryn chuckled. "I do have some hand-me-downs you can wear. After you're done eating breakfast, follow me to my room." After Isabella ate all the food on her plate, Emmeryn finished her breakfast and made the brown-haired woman to a large, fancy room.

"Whoaaaaa!" Isabella was in awe of the room. "This is so fancy! And big!"

"Yes. This is my room," the blonde woman stated. "Wait until you see my closet." Emmeryn lead Isabella to her closet. She opened the door. So much clothes were there.

"Holy-" Isabella couldn't describe how amazed she was.

Emm giggled. "Choose whatever you may like. I'll be waiting downstairs." Emm left. Isabella just couldn't choose what to wear! She looked around for an outfit she'd like to wear. Finally, she found her outfit: A red long sleeve, slim navy jeans, and a pair of nice-looking flats. She put them on and looked fro a mirror. She found one, went to it, and checked herself. She was pretty. It's the Band-Aid on her face that she thought was a flaw in her look. Her hair was already in a ponytail. She looked well. She exited the closet, then the room, and went downstairs where Emm was waiting for her.

"Holy cow, Isabella! You look great!" Lissa said, smiling.

"You do look stunning, Isabella," Emmeryn added.

"Th-thanks..." she replied in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go. There is no time to waste." The three girls went outside and went into a normal car. Isabella thought there was going to be a fancy car. She was wrong. Emm started driving.

* * *

**Done! What do you think of this chapter?**

**Expect late updates, okay? :( I'm a really busy person.**

**Read and review! Follow and favorite! I would really appreciate it! I'll see you all later!**


End file.
